helloprojectfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Ka-wa-ii!
Ka-wa-ii! (C-u-t-e!;かわいい!)is made up of the six youngest winners from the Hello! Pro Girls auditions in 2009. The group is known for their cute songs and young members and became a center group in 2010. Their best selling single is Go Girl Go! with 1,510,883 copies sold.Ka-wa-ii!'s lowest selling single was Hai,Hai,Hai!! with only 39,500 copies sold. Members Current Members *Koga Hikaru(古賀ひかる; Electric Blue) (Leader) (Graduating 2013-3-15) *Abe Kasumi(阿部かすみ;' Gray') (Sub-Leader) (Graduating 2013-3-15) *Sato Miki(佐藤みき; Gold) *Ono Usagi(小野うさぎ; Indigo) *Ogawa Melody (小川メロディ; Hot Pink) *Mahiro Rima (まひろリーマ; Dark Blue) *Nao Rika (奈緒りか; ' Lavender') *Suzuki Hoshi (鈴木保志; Orange) *Kyou Miwa (杏美和; Teal) *Kao JingJing (高晶晶; Periwinkle Blue) Former Members *Kudo Akiko(工藤明子;Onyx, Left on February 7th due to injuries) *Hoshina Kiyomi(保科清美;Yellow Green ''', Left for unknown reasons) *Taguchi Ayano(田口綾乃; '''Aqua, Fired for having a relationship) *Himura Ran(緋村は蘭; Neon Green, Left due to school) History 2009 In November, the twelve winners of the Hello! Pro Girls auditions were split into two groups by age, the six oldest and the six youngest. The six youngest winners were put into Ka-wa-ii! and the six oldest in Zone! Both groups would become center groups in the year 2010 after four releases. 2010 Ka-wa-ii! debut with the song Go Girl Go! on January 31st and the single became number one on the weekly Oricon Chart selling 50,000 copies on the first day and 500,000 in one week, making this single a sucess. On October 10th Ka-wa-ii had their first concert debut. Ka-wa-ii! performed three of their singles, Go Girl Go!, Love Cider, and Zettai Bomber! at S/mileage 1st Live Fall Concert Tour 2010 ~Devil Smile Angel Smile~ . 2011 On Febuary 13th, Ka-wa-ii! and Zone became center groups and Ka-wa-ii! had their first concert a few days later. On May 2nd Ka-wa-ii! release their first album, WE ARE KA-WA-II!!!! which had most of their released singles and three songs just made for the album. In December Ka-wa-ii! was voted Best Petite Idol Group 2011 and was featured on the cover of UTB+ magazine. 2012 Ka-wa-ii released three singles in eight months and opened an official YouTube Account under the username KAWAIIChannel where they uploaded all the music videos from their singles and special annoucements. On December 17th Abe Kasumi and Sato Miki annoucned that they put in for Graduation. Abe Kasumi released this statement the same day. "Dear fans, I'm sorry to disapoint you but I've decided to graduate from Ka-wa-ii! to go back to my normal life. When I first joined Ka-wa-ii I was excited to perform and sing, but that spark has faded and I can't connect with my Ka-wa-ii self anymore. I've decided that it would be the best for me and the group that I should leave my activites from Ka-wa-ii and contine my normal life. Please support me and Ka-wa-ii and remember Ka-wa-ii! for their cute looks! ~Abe Katsumi~ A few days later Sato annouced that she was leaving Ka-wa-ii! to become a soloist under Up-Front Promotion, thus is the reason she didn't release a statement on that day. On December 21st a video was posted on the Ka-wa-ii! Channel with Mahiro Rima annoucing it. The video was annoucing the second generations auditions which would start on January 1st 2013 and end on Febuary 4th 2013. The new members would be annouced on Febuary 5th 2013. 2013 Ka-wa-ii will release their new single, Rock On! which will debut the second generation and will be Abe Kasumi's last single is set to be released on March 1st, while Sato Miki will stay in until 2014. On Febuary 5, the four new members who won the auditions will debut in Ka-wa-ii!~ Be Alive and Free~ Winter Tour 2013 in which will be the graduation of sub-leader Abe Kasumi. Her graduation will be at the end of the tour. On Feburary 7, two days after the new members were added, it was announced that Kudo Akiko will leave Ka-wa-ii! due to inuries and will be placed into Hello!Project DIVAS. or Hello! Pro Kenshuusei. Tsunku stated that she could of stayed in but due to her age it would be best if she joins a trainee group so she can improve. He also stated that a new member will take her place. He stated that he would also push the release date for the single Rock On!~ a month so he can find a new girl via auditions with the Kenshuusei, Foreigners, and DIVAS. to see who would be best for Ka-wa-ii!. Also Koga Hikuru announced that she was as well graduating to study for university entrance exams and Rock On~ will be released on March 10, 2013. Sato Miki announced that she will not be graduating due to becoming leader. Also Tsunku said he will add three new members to Ka-wa-ii!. He decided that he will open auditions to find the three girls. Foreigners, Kenshuusei, and DIVAS will audition privately with Tsunku, while others will have to audition normally. The auditions started on February 8 and will end on February 18. The auditions will last ten days. Hoshina,Taguchi and Himura all left the group.Hoshina's reasons for leaving are unknown,Taguchi left due to scandal,and Himura left to focus on school. Discrography Singles #2010-1-31Go Girl Go! #2010-4-13Love Cider(愛サイダー) #2010-8-11Zettai Bomber!(絶体絶命の爆撃機！) #2011-1-10Dreamer. #2011-3-15Viva La Party~! #2011-7-12Fly Away My Love.(マイ·ラヴ·フライ·アウェイ) #2011-12-7I Love You! #2012-2-14Electro Love(エレクトロ愛) #2012-4-27Hai,Hai,Hai!! #2012-6-3Please Senpai!(先輩をしてください！) #2012-12-31Take a Chance! #2013-3-13Rock On!~ #2013-5-18Get in SYNC/Free Fall Albums #2011-5-2WE ARE KA-WA-II!!!! Trivia *The group debuted a year after S/mileage. Though they had their main debut first. *The group line-up did not changed for four years. *Ka-wa-ii! has so far only had two concerts. *If Mahiro Rima stays in long enough she can become leader of Ka-wa-ii! *They've got number one on the weeky Oricon charts for all their singles,with the exception of Hai,Hai,Hai!! and Electro Love. *Unlike Zone, they had no Indies singles. *Tsunku stated that this group has enough talent to outpass Morning Musume. *Tsunku works a lot with this group like he does for Morning Musume and Happy Jikan. *The group covers many styles of music. *They hold a lot of handshake events for single releases. *On the release of Go Girl Go! the group went to a cake shop to celebrate the number one. *Rumor has it that Ka-wa-ii! will be having a World Tour soon. This has not been proven yet. *The group line-up has changed drastically than intended. *For the name "Ka-wa-ii!",not all of their songs are cutesy. *Tsunku stated that if he likes the 13 member line-up he might add more members. *The group will be going through a reform process. This will be the first time this will be fully attempted. Tsunku also hinted that more groups will go through this process during the 2013-2014 year. *Kudo Akiko, Hoshina Kiyomi, Taguchi Ayano, and Himura Ran weren't official members, because they never debut fully in the group. *It's rumored that Tsunku might add two new members. *Ka-wa-ii!'s official Chinese name is 可爱可爱的女孩！ Category:Group Formations in 2010 Category:2013 Auditions Category:Hello! Pro Girls Ka-wa-ii! Category:Hello!Project Foreigners Category:Trainees Category:Ka-wa-ii! Category:Ka-wa-ii member Category:Hello! Pro Girls auditions Category:H.P SUPER IDOLS Category:Shooting Star Member Category:1st generation Category:2nd generation Category:Hello!Project Kenshuusei Category:Shugo Chara Egg! Category:Zone Category:Teal Group Color Category:Zetima Category:ONE WAY!! Category:Smile On! Category:Mobekimasu Category:2010 Debuts Category:2nd generation member Category:LalaLA Category:2011 Albums Category:2013 Albums